kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Otome Arisugawa
is a student of Starlight Academy, she then becomes one of the main characters in her debut episode. She has a pop personality by her Aikatsu! cards. She first appeared in Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Heroes All Stars Featuring Aikatsu!. Bio A bubbly girl who's in a different class from Ichigo. Debut in the second wave of arcade cards. Her favorite brand is Happy Rainbow. In Episode 38 of the related anime series, Otome forms an independent unit called Powapowa-Puririn with Sakura and Shion. In Season 2 of Aikatsu!, Otome wins Starlight Queen Cup and become Starlight Queen after Mizuki. Her unit also become the best Unit in Starlight Academy. Appearance Otome has ginger hair and vermilion eyes. Her hair is tied into two buns (chignon), which have an appearance similar to drills. She is only depicted wearing a Starlight Academy uniform. Personality She admires cute things and is often spouting catchphrases such as "Love you" and "Peko-Pekorin". She is a student of Starlight Academy and the idol for the popcorn company "Pop'n Popcorn". Like Ichigo Hoshimiya she is veary care free and she also has a emende love for cute things (kittens ,rainbows ex.). She is also a hard worker as she trains for every thing atlest a year in advance.It was thought that she has a crush on Suzukawa, but it was his necklace she fell in love with. Even though Otome is a bit of a klutz like Ichigo, she fears that she will make a mistake during the real thing. Otome is very hard worker and performs shows with all her heart. Etymology Arisugawa (有栖川?) is one of Imperial prince's families surname. Otome (おとめ?) is written in hiragana so it's hard to find the true meaning, but the most often translation is the kanji 乙女, which means young lady or maiden. Trivia *Birth: May 5th **Her zodiac sign is Taurus. *Blood type: B *Favorite foods: Popcorn, Hamburger, Spaghetti, Pudding, Ice cream, etc. *Disliked foods: Green Peas *Her aura is composed of sweets and fruits. *Favorite Color: Yellow *Otome is one of the four "Mysterious Idols" from the opening. If she appeared, other idols will appear in the series too. **Otome is also one of the five shadowed girls in Episode 1 when Aoi describes Starlight Academy to Ichigo, together with Yurika Todo. Others are Sakura Kitaōji and Kaede Ichinose together with Ran. *She looks like Alice Yotsuba from Dokidoki! Pretty Cure. **Both have two buns at their hairs. **Both themed as yellow. **Both represents club suit in cards (Pop type symbolized with clubs). **Otome's seiyuu, Tomoyo Kurosawa, also sings Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's opening theme. *Otome is the second person to have two Premium rare coords in the first season, following Ran. *Otome was afraid of heights when she was a child. *In Episode 83, Otome's hair is shown to reach past her her waist when down. *She shares her singing voice with Yurika Todo. **As of Season 3, Otome now shares her singing voice with Miyabi Fujiwara. This makes her the second first generation character to share her singing voice with a second generation character. Gallery F6dcee0a.jpg 螢幕快照 2015-08-27 下午10.10.57.png Lockseed list by cometcomics-d73gzdg.png|Otome's Blank Donguri Lockseed References #Aikatsu! on Wikipedia #http://www.aikatsu.net/character/05.html Discussions about Otome Arisugawa You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on Aikatsu Wiki Forum! Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Movie-exclusive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good